Isfar
Isfar is a level 67 quest giver located just after the entrance into Sethekk Halls in Auchindoun, in the contested territory of Terokkar Forest. Isfar is an exile from the Sethekk, the clan who took up residence in the Sethekk Halls after the Auchindoun explosion. His brother, Darkweaver Syth, was one of the leaders of the Sethekk who believed that the explosion heralded the second coming of Terokk; Isfar was later exiled for doubting Syth and his ally, Talon King Ikiss. He resides outside the Sethekk Halls, where he calls on adventurers to kill his brother and free his sister, Lakka, from her imprisonment at the hands of the Darkweaver. He starts the following quests: * * See List of Terokkar Forest NPCs. Dialogue Isfar is one of the largest sources of arakkoa lore. : :A couple of treehouses don't make a home, but it was vast improvement over the Sethekk Halls. :Comfortable as it was in Shattrath, I can't bring myself to return to my true home in Skettis without my sister. She's still trapped in the Sethekk Halls, held prisoner by our older brother. Who is Talon King Ikiss? :'Talon King' Ikiss is one of the leaders of the Sethekk, along with my brother, Darkweaver Syth. :It was they who led the exodus of the Sethekk from Skettis to the ruins of Auchindoun. In the beginning, Ikiss was a charismatic leader, but he has descended into madness. :Now, he openly proclaims that he is Terokk reborn! He truly expects the arakkoa to bend knee to him as their ruler. Can you believe his arrogance? Who are the Sethekk? :The Sethekk believe themselves to be the true and most loyal followers of the master of all arakkoa. Do not ask about the master, , as his mysteries are for the feathered people alone. :The Sethekk interpreted the destruction of Auchindoun to be the arrival of our master on this planet. They set out for the ruins, taking with them the relics of our greatest hero, Terokk. :They still seek the master in the temple's ruins, but I came to see through their lies. I am no longer one of them. Who is this Terokk you keep mentioning? :He is the greatest hero the arakkoa have ever known. :It is said that in ancient times, he built the city of Skettis with his own claws. He was our greatest champion and defender, but he left us when we turned away from the veneration of Rukhmar. :We came to worship a new master, one who promised us untold power and status in the cosmos. :There are some who say that Terokk and Rukhmar are one, and he withdrew his presence from us when we turned away from him. The Master The 'master' that Isfar mentions is the Summoned Old God seen in .World of Warcraft - English (NA) Forums -> Ask CDev #1 Anwsers - Round 1 (Retreived 06-30-2010) Notes * Although the question mark for his location appears in the entrance before the entrance to the Sethekk Halls instance, Isfar actually sits just inside Sethekk Halls to the left. Patch changes * * References External links Category:Arakkoa Category:Quest givers Category:Terokkar Forest NPCs